Nembak
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Aomine meminta bantuan Akashi untuk nembak Kagami./"AOMINE, PLIS TOLONGIN GUE KELUAR DARI SINI!"/"Tapi elu harus nerima gue."/"IYA IYA, GUE TERIMA APAPUN!" (Peserta 13. AMEUMA)


Nembak by AMEUMA

Preview : Aomine meminta bantuan Akashi untuk nembak Kagami./"AOMINE, PLIS TOLONGIN GUE KELUAR DARI SINI!"/"Tapi elu harus nerima gue."/"IYA IYA, GUE TERIMA APAPUN!"

Warning : Teen-rate, Romance, Humor, AoKaga, Slight!AkaKuro, sedikit OOC, bahasa yang baku-tak baku.

Enjoy, Readers!

* * *

Aomine tak tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan meminta bantuan Akashi Seijuuro. Padahal dia anti banget dengan yang namanya _meminta bantuan_ apalagi meminta bantuannya pada teman masa SMP-nya yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro tersebut. Namun, apa daya Aomine yang hanya anak seorang pegawai negeri biasa. Niatnya untuk menembak macan dari Seirin dengan cara _antimainstream_ juga sudah bulat. Untuk melancarkan rencananya nembak macan lepas itu, Aomine butuh pendukung yang kuat dan berduit. Jadi dengan tekadnya tersebut, Aomine pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan kepada Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi," sapa Aomine ketika melihat sosok merah yang sedang duduk dibangku Majiba.

Ya, demi melancarkan aksinya, Aomine tak segan meminta Akashi untuk datang ke Tokyo. Karena Aomine bukan orang berduit untuk pergi ke Kyoto, ia pun harus memakai cara tersebut. Dan untungnya, Akashi menyanggupi permintaan Aomine untuk datang ke Tokyo.

"Jadi kau mau menembak Kagami Taiga, Daiki," ucap Akashi ketika mendapati ace Touou sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Aomine bergidik. Padahal dia belum sekali pun menceritakan rencananya pada Akashi, namun tuan muda yang satu itu sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aomine. Mungkin pengaruh mata belangnya membuat Akashi tahu segala hal.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Daiki. Jadi, apa yang kau perlukan dariku untuk menembak Kagami Taiga?" tanya Akashi langsung _to the point_.

Aomine makin dibuat cengo, padahal dia sudah menghapalkan obrolan basa-basi untuk bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari Akashi. Tapi, hapalan Aomine sia-sia sudah ketika sosok merah itu langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"Sebenarnya gue udah buat rencananya," Aomine mengambil sebuah kertas berisi tulisan cakar ayamnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang emperor.

Untungnya Akashi itu berbakat dalam segala hal, termasuk membaca tulisan cakar ayam, jadi ia pun mulai membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut dan mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Cuma ini saja, Daiki? Baik, akan aku bantu," ucap Akashi, setuju akan rencana yang dibuat Aomine.

Aomine bersorak-sorai dalam hati, ia tersenyum sangat lebar hingga berniat untuk memeluk dan mencium tangan Akashi. Namun niatnya pupus saat pandangan heterochromia didepannya menyuruhnya untuk tak melakukan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya Aomine pun hanya menjabat tangan sang kapten Rakuzan itu dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Akashi. Lu ngebantu gue banget."

Setelah Aomine selesai menjabatkan tangannya, Akashi pun melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum layaknya pejabat.

"Kau tak ada niat mau memberikanku sesuatu, Daiki?" ucap Akashi, ternyata berharap untuk diberi sogokan.

Aomine siaga satu, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. Ia pun membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran A4.

"Ini gak seberapa, Akashi," ucap Aomine sambil menyerahkan amplop tersebut.

Akashi pun menerima amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Terdapat beberapa lembar kertas didalam amplop itu. Akashi menarik keluar lembar-lembar kertas tersebut kemudian melihatnya satu persatu. Ia pun mulai tersenyum mengerikan—menurut Aomine.

"Ternyata Tetsuya sudah sedewasa ini," Akashi bermonolog. Aomine berkeringat dingin karena merasakan aura Akashi sudah seperti om-om pedo.

Sungguh ini sebuah keuntungan juga bagi Aomine. Ia tahu Akashi menyukai mantan bayangannya yang hawa keberadaannya perlu dipertanyakan, apakah dia masih termasuk manusia atau sudah termasuk makhluk halus. Dengan berbagai fasilitas tentang Kuroko yang dikumpulkan oleh Momoi Satsuki—teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan penggemar berat Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine pun memberikan beberapa foto Kuroko—yang diambil diam-diam oleh Momoi—pada Akashi sebagai tanda balas budi.

' _Maaf, Satsuki. Ini demi berjalannya rencana gue. Moga lu bisa menang lawan Akashi untuk ngedapetin Tetsu. Amin,'_ batin Aomine, berdoa untuk Momoi. Sementara Momoi yang sedang berada nun jauh disana pun tiba-tiba bersin tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Ketika masih berkutik dengan panjatan doanya untuk Momoi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari hadapannya kembali memanggil nama Aomine.

"Daiki."

Aomine langsung fokus pada sosok itu, takutnya dia mengetahui apa yang ada dalam batin Aomine barusan.

"Ya, Akashi?"

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Tetsuya juga tentang rencanamu ini. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu teman dekat Kagami Taiga."

Aomine paham betul apa maksud Akashi berbicara seperti itu. Mantan kaptennya itu pasti ingin mendekati Kuroko selagi Aomine melancarkan rencananya pada Kagami. Sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil membantu Aomine, mendekati Kuroko. Siapa tahu saja Kuroko bisa _kepincut._ Hem, ketahuan banget rencanamu, Akashi.

Aomine pun hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Ya, Akashi. Nanti gue kasih tahu Tetsu. Sekalian minta dia untuk ikut ngebantu gue juga," ucap Aomine. Akashi tersenyum licik.

' _Kayaknya doa gue untuk Satsuki gak dikabulin. Maaf Satsuki, sepertinya raja setan yang bakalan ngedapetin Tetsu,'_ batin Aomine miris. Sementara Momoi kembali bersin-bersin tanpa sebab.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sebuah panggilan masuk di ponsel Kuroko. Sang pemilik ponsel pun melihat nama orang yang menelponnya dan nama Aomine yang tertera disana. Kuroko pun mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai menyahut, _"Moshi moshi."_

" _Tetsu,"_ panggil orang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Ya, ada apa Aomine-kun?"

" _Jumat ini bantuin gue._ "

Kuroko yang sedang membuka halaman novel yang dibacanya pun terdiam sejenak. Alisnya bertaut, tak mengerti.

"Minta bantuan apa, Aomine-kun?"

" _Gue mau nembak Kagami di lapangan deket Majiba. Lu dateng ya_ ," Aomine berbicara dengan nada memohon.

Tumben sekali Aomine meminta bantuan pada orang. Setahu Kuroko, Aomine itu orang yang segalanya bisa sendiri karena motto hidupnya saja _yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku_.

Tapi, mau motto hidup Aomine seegois itu pun, pasti ada saatnya dimana dia butuh bantuan dari temannya. Seperti saat ini misalnya, dimana mantan cahayanya itu mau nembak cahayanya yang sekarang.

Tunggu, Kuroko baru mafhum. Aomine baru saja berkata _mau nembak Kagami_. Setahu Kuroko, Aomine itu pecinta cewek ber _oppai_. Bahkan mata Kuroko sudah pernah tercemari oleh majalah _gravure_ yang pernah Aomine perlihatkan padanya.

" _Tetsu? Lu masih hidup kan?_ " Aomine memastikan bahwa teleponnya masih tersambung dengan Kuroko.

"Ya, Aku masih disini, Aomine-kun."

" _Lu diem lama amat, Tetsu._ "

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tapi kau tidak salah ngomong kan?" Kuroko bertanya, memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan Aomine sebelumnya itu benar adanya.

" _Ya. Gue serius, Tetsu._ "

"Baiklah, Aomine-kun. Hari Jumat aku akan membantu," akhirnya Kuroko mengambil keputusan. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia harus jadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan baru antara kedua cahayanya.

" _Thanks, Tetsu. Lu ngebantu gue banget_."

"Ya, Aomine-kun."

Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir.

:::::::::::::::

Hari dimana Aomine akan menembak Kagami pun tiba. Seperti hari Jumat biasanya, Aomine mengajak Kagami bertanding _one-on-one_ di lapangan basket dekat Majiba.

Kuroko sebagai teman yang baik pun mengawasi kedua cahayanya dari Majiba. Ternyata Aomine meminta bantuan Kuroko untuk mengambil momen antara mereka berdua secara diam-diam. Alasannya biar ada kenangan kalau _anniversary_ -an.

Selagi menunggu momen yang tepat, Kuroko pun meminum vanilla shake yang tadi sudah ia beli.

"Tetsuya," dan sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Kuroko yang yang sedang asik meminum minuman kesukaannya.

"Akashi-kun?" raut bingung terpampang diwajah triplek Kuroko. Sementara yang dipanggil Akashi tersebut sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kuroko.

"Aku disini membantu proses menembak Daiki," jelas Akashi karena pandangan bingung Kuroko masih terlihat jelas ketika menatapnya.

"Oh."

Hanya itu jawaban Kuroko dan kembali meminum vanilla shake nya sambil curi-curi pandang kepada kedua cahayanya yang sedang berada di lapangan basket.

:::::::::::::

Aomine dan Kagami sudah berada di lapangan basket, siap bertanding _one-on-one_. Bola berwarna oranye berada di tangan dim milik Aomine.

"Yo, Bakagami. Siap kalah?" ucap Aomine dengan sombongnya. Ia memutar bola basket pada jarinya. Senyumnya sungguh menyebalkan.

"Elu yang seharusnya siap kalah, Ahomine!" pandangan Kagami menyalang pada Aomine.

"Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya."

Dan mereka pun bersiap untuk melakukan tanding. Bola basket mulai memantul, saling diperebutkan oleh dua orang yang tiada hentinya berlari. Poin-poin sudah mereka cetak dengan waktu yang hanya berseling sedikit. Keringat mulai jatuh bercucuran dari dahi mereka. Ritme yang mereka mainkan sungguh membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar melihat dan menyoraki mereka.

Hingga nafas mereka pun mulai tersenggal-senggal. Lelaki beralis cabang menghentikan permainannya, melihat sosok yang menjadi lawannya sudah meninggalkannya ke _bench_ terdekat untuk mengambil minuman.

"Pertandingan kita belom selesai, Aho!" ucap Kagami dengan nada tinggi sembari menghampiri lelaki dim yang sedang minum di _bench_.

"Sudahlah, Baka. Gue yang menang. Lu gak bakal bisa ngejar," ucap Aomine sarkasme.

Kening Kagami berkedut.

"Belom, gue pasti bisa ngejar—"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sebelum Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat kencang dan banyak mendekati mereka yang sedang berduaan di _bench_. Kagami menengok, melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dibelakangnya. Sementara Aomine tersenyum, tahu rencananya dimulai sekarang.

Air muka Kagami berubah ketakutan, ia melihat kembali kearah Aomine. Tak ada jalan didepannya karena terhalang oleh pagar. Padahal kalau saja pagar didepannya tak ada, ia pasti sudah berlari kearah Majiba yang berada didekat lapangan tersebut.

Karena suara riuh makin mendekat dan tak ada jalan lagi bagi Kagami. Ia pun dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik badan Aomine.

"Aomine, tolongin gue!"

Aomine tersenyum, ia tahu Kagami akan begini jadinya jika dikerumuni oleh segerombolan anjing.

Ya, suara riuh tersebut berasal dari anjing-anjing yang tak tahu kemana pemiliknya. Anjing-anjing itu menggonggong, saling bersahutan tapi tak ada niat menyerang kedua orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"AOMINE, PLIS TOLONGIN GUE KELUAR DARI SINI!" sementara Kagami makin ketakutan, Aomine menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oke gue tolongin."

"BURUAN!"

"Tapi elu harus nerima gue ya," ucap Aomine, menengokkan wajahnya pada Kagami yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"IYA, IYA GUE TERIMA APAPUN. YANG PENTING KELUARIN GUE DARI KERUMUNAN ANJING INI!" teriak Kagami, mengalahkan suara gonggongan anjing-anjing didepannya. Aomine menyimpulkan senyumannya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah peluit dari balik saku celananya, meniupnya dan anjing-anjing itu seketika duduk dan diam.

"Anjing-anjingnya udah diem, ayo kita pergi," ucap Aomine, menggenggam tangan Kagami. Namun Kagami terlalu takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tak bisa berjalan karena walaupun anjing-anjing itu sudah diam, bisa saja tiba-tiba mereka mengejar. Sugesti negatif tentang anjing sudah tertanam dalam pikiran Kagami.

Aomine menghelakan nafasnya, dia tahu kemungkinan ini akan terjadi, jadi dia sudah siap untuk menanganinya. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Aomine pun menggendong Kagami, bersiap melewati gerombolan anjing tersebut. Namun, belum melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa orang menghampiri mereka dan mengambil anjing-anjing tersebut.

Kagami akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena anjing-anjing itu sudah dibawa pulang oleh para pemiliknya. Pandangannya pun beralih pada lelaki dim yang wajahnya sekarang dekat sekali dengan dirinya. Ia merasa badannya terangkat, kakinya tak menapaki tanah. Kagami pun baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang digendong layaknya seorang putri oleh Aomine.

"Turunin gue, Aho!" Kagami memberontak minta diturunkan.

"Iya, kalem, Kagami."

Aomine pun menurunkan Kagami dan mulai senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Jadi kita udah sah ya?" ungkap Aomine meraih tangan Kagami.

"Iya, gue terima," Kagami menghela nafas.

"Oke kalo gitu," Aomine pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagami.

Spontan Kagami menjauhkan wajah Aomine dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lu mau ngapain, Aho!?"

"Nyium elu lah, kita kan udah jadian," ucap Aomine, menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dari wajahnya.

"Hah? Jadi maksud elu terima itu, terima elu jadi pacar?"

"Iya lah, Baka! Apalagi emangnya!?"

"Gue kira terima elu menang tanding _one-on-one_ kali ini."

Dan mereka berdua pun diam diterpa angin sepoi. Suasana kali ini sungguh _awkward_ bagi mereka.

"Jadi… Kita tetep pacaran, kan?" ucap Aomine menepis keheningan diantara mereka. Aomine butuh kepastian tentunya, setelah ia berlatih dengan segerombolan anjing untuk rencananya nembak Kagami hari ini.

Kagami membuang mukanya. Ia berjalan mendekati bola basket dan mengambilnya.

Wajah Aomine berubah sendu. Mungkin hari ini belum waktunya Aomine dan Kagami berganti status dari rival ke pacar.

Namun, saat Aomine masih berwajah sendu, tiba-tiba Kagami melempar bola basket yang ia ambil pada Aomine. Untung refleks Aomine cepat sehingga dapat menangkap bola tersebut dengan sempurna.

Ia melihat Kagami sekarang berdiri dekat _bench_ ,mengambil minuman yang sempat diminum Aomine tadi.

Kagami membuka botol minuman tersebut, mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai meminum isinya.

Aomine membulatkan bola matanya.

"Indirect kiss," gumam Aomine pelan. Sementara Kagami yang sudah selesai meminum minuman tersebut pun kembali menutup botolnya dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Jawaban gue," Kagami menyodorkan botol minuman tersebut ke dada bidang Aomine. Pandangannya ia buang ke aspal dibawahnya, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Jadi…." Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, gue mau jadi pacar elu, Aho," ucap Kagami, ia memberanikan iris krimsonnya menatap wajah lelaki dim didepannya, pipinya masih bersemu merah.

Aomine tak bisa menahan senyumannya, ia pun menarik tangan Kagami dan berusaha mencium bibir sang krimson—lagi.

Namun, lagi-lagi tangan Kagami menghentikan wajah Aomine yang mendekati wajahnya.

"Plis, ini tempat umum, Aho!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kuroko mendapatkan beberapa momen manis antara kedua cahayanya tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. Memang sih agak jauh, tapi untungnya kamera yang dipinjamkan Aomine itu kamera SLR, jadi hasilnya sudah pasti jernih—walaupun jauh.

Kuroko baru ingat, dia mengawasi Aomine dan Kagami tidak sendiri. Ia pun menatap lelaki yang masih berada disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah memotretnya, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang sedang memangkukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko seperlunya.

Akashi tersenyum simpul. Walaupun sedari tadi dia diabaikan oleh Kuroko, tapi dia tak hentinya tersenyum melihat pemain bayangan itu beraksi memotret momen antara Aomine dan Kagami.

"Jadi, giliran kita kapan, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi melihat Kuroko yang kembali berkutik dengan kameranya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun tadi bilang apa?"

END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Halo semua pembaca ADIKTIF!

Selamat bulannya AoKaga! /senyum-senyum/

Kali ini saya membawakan cerita AoKaga yang gak tahu romance-nya sebelah mana, dan humornya sekenanya. Maaf kalau garing dan gak ngena. / _dogeza_ /

Lalu, bagi yang bingung kenapa saya menulis _minuman pada minuman yang diminum(?) Aomine_ itu maksudnya poc*ri. Jadi saya gak menyebutnya _air_ , karena poc*ri bukan _air_ (?). /apasih, thor/ /malah makin ngebingungin/ /slap/

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca!

Pokoknya tetep keep spirit for AoKaga, guys! :D /bahasa Inggris ngaco/

#AMEUMA


End file.
